Restoration
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Lemony yaoi fic! While everyone else plunges into a frantic Christmas season, Atsuki pulls out of his hectic schedule to visit a mistreated, neglected student.


Welcome to Restoration! Before this adventure carries you away, heed these amazing words. **_Please do not submit any harsh, ridiculously cruel feedback that's purely technical. If you're only into predictable pairings, and/or can't stand ANY deviations from the original settings/characters, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS-OR ANY OTHER LUX PAIN TALE I'VE CONCOCTED. PLEASE DO NOT LECTURE ME ON HOW THE CHARACTERS WOULD ACT, THINK OR TALK. THANK YOU._**

**_THAT ALSO APPLIES TO YOU IF YOU'RE NOT A FAN OF BOY/BOY LOVE._**

Disclaimer: If I owned Lux Pain, Mika and Nami would host a yaoi parade.

* * *

As quickly as it came, SILENT vanished.

It blew away on the winds of fate, never to be seen again. Kisaragi City was cleansed of its presence, fated to live in ephemeral tranquility. Lives regained their pleasant attributes, unfolding in a matter akin to fairy tales. People carried out their dreams and aspirations, going about their lives without agonizing burdens. Kisaragi was blessed with silence, but it wasn't the devilish kind. It was of the sweet, refreshing kind, the kind that allowed all dreams to take flight.

But the city's tranquility was short-lived. In mere moments, another force began its rampage. It appeared to be even greater than SILENT, looming over the city's people with the fiercest rage. Disappearances became painfully common, restoring memories of the SILENT incidents. The city's police force allied itself with the members of FORT, hoping to end the city's latest threat. And with the addition of Atsuki to the city, peace was at the end of Kisaragi's tunnel. Unfortunately, the tunnel appeared to be rather long. The arms of dark fate were reaching out in all directions, wreaking havoc in the worst imaginable ways. Families were torn apart, students were losing friends...not even the police station was secure. In the battle between fate and eternity, both FORT and the police force knew strength would be the deciding factor.

Atsuki wasn't too comfortable with piles of insanity. He might have had the appearance of a composed, wise professor, but he was easily shaken by mountainous responsibilities. Nola and Natsuki were bad enough to deal with, but Ray and Liu Yee didn't make anything easier. Nola constantly went on about areas, DIABLO and more areas. Natsuki never stopped whining about her collection of yaoi graphic novels, and hated how Liu Yee rode around on his high, white horse. Liu Yee hated pretty much everything, including Atsuki and Natsuki. Ray was on a mission to clear Liu Yee's head, Natsuki fantasized about the two of them playing with whips, and life pretty much snowballed. DIABLO was troublesome enough, but living around the members of FORT...well, that was an entirely different job all together. Nola and Liu Yee might have agreed to Atsuki's life in Kisaragi, but that didn't make them easier to deal with. And to make matters worse, it was Christmas time! Natsuki couldn't stop talking about her Ray and Liu Yee comic (she was an official yaoi fangirl), Nola never stopped worrying over the ruler of DIABLO, and Ray couldn't stop staring at Liu Yee-who still hated everything.

That was enough to drive anyone insane. Oh well. At least Liu Yee was occupied by the increasingly curious Ray.

Six o'clock in the morning. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Atsuki, for the fifth millionth time, wished to venture into Kisaragi City-but had to bypass Nola's concerns first. It was always 'be careful', 'look where you're going', and 'watch out for DIABLO'.

Atsuki couldn't stop himself from wincing whenever he thought of Nola. Of course he loved her, just as much as he loved all members of FORT (yes, including Liu Yee), but the constant worrying was a little too much.

_"Keep going at it and I'll have to start calling you Mom!"_

How odd it all was. He dealt with SILENT, but Nola was worried about him dealing with DIABLO? After taking down SILENT, Atsuki could easily deal with anything.

Well, except for the insanity inside of FORT.

"You're going over to Naruse's? Be careful! Keep your eyes open for any signs of a DIABLO infection!"

Blah blah blah. It was the same thing, time after time. Nola instructed him to keep his eyes peeled even when he turned the corner. DIABLO was probably inside of the laundrymat, if Nola had anything to say about it. He was far more concerned over something else-someone else, to be precise. The life of another student was held high above the DIABLO spread.

That student's name was Shinji Naruse.

It was natural for everyone else to ignore him. Unwittingly, everyone moved about their lives without Shinji. Mika and Nami were investigating DIABLO disappearances, as they were called. Ryo was busy nursing a sick Hibiki, while managing his bookstore. Honoka was knee-high in hospital responsibilities, all the while flirting with her cutest patients. Rui was trying to expand her business, Akira was working alongside his father...

And not a single person paid attention to Shinji.

No one even missed him when he wasn't around. Not a single pair of eyes drifted to him-with the exception of Atsuki's. The silver-haired Sigma user was the only observer of the Naruse's.

_Not even his parents pay any attention to him. And he hasn't been digging around for information lately. He even stopped his investigation on the DIABLO infections. Something's going on and I'm going to put a stop to it._

There was a wreath on the door-Shinji's door. It was simple but cute, complete with a red ribbon at the top. It exuded Christmas spirit, but something was dangerously wrong about it. It was a herald for the darkness that grew inside of the house.

This is most likely the only piece of Christmas magic Shinji has. I'll take a look.

_Knock knock knock._

Several seconds of silence passed. Narrowing his eyes in firm observation, Atsuki made another attempt to attain an answer.

_Knock knock knock._

The door opened to reveal a cheerful Shinji. Dressed in a blue lounge outfit, he opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Atsuki," he said in greeting, eyes ablaze with merriment. "What's up?"

Yep. Something was off. He couldn't see that far into the house, but something was definitely off. Christmas lights had been hung with care, but aside from that...

"Just wanted to see if you were all right. How have you been?"

Something flashed in Shinji's eyes. Shock was there, all right, but it was accompanied by something else. Atsuki instantly identified it as 'gratitude', but it was promptly brushed off.

Perhaps Shinji didn't really believe in Christmas miracles.

"Come on in. I was just havin' a party with some pals!"

"Where are they?" the FORT knight asked, stepping into the Naruse's house, eyeing everything with poisonous disdain.

_I was right. The wreath is pretty much the only thing he has. These lights aren't too much._

Meanwhile, Shinji was walking on clouds. "Oh, they're in my room," he explained, beaming from ear to ear. "The 'rents are out on vacation, so I thought it would be cool to throw a little party."

Anger settled into Atsuki's veins as poison. The house was far too silent to be the host of a party. There weren't any signs of other human inhabitants, let alone a party. There weren't any cups, there wasn't any music-

But there was Shinji's bedroom. And in that bedroom, was a computer.

Atsuki put on the scowl of an enraged cat. _Of course. Shinji's only friend._

"It's pretty cool, you know," the young Naruse said, returning to the main helm of his friend. In an instant, he resumed typing-but was able to keep his attention on Atsuki. It was impossible to withhold awe at the sight of Shinji's talents. He could type like no one's business.

"See, I've been inside of this online RPG called 'Fantasy Sky'. It's like playing inside of Tolkien's Middle Earth or something! You can play as an elf, human, hybrid or a Divine elf. I decided to start off as an elf, just to be fair to everyone else."

Gazing upon the happy elf, Atsuki felt his anger ebb away. Fury was replaced by pangs of immense sadness, and that sorrow coursed slowly through his bloodstream. As Shinji dove deeper into the world of Fantasy Sky, enjoying the company of his online friends, he scanned the Naruse's bedroom. There were hardly any pictures on the walls, and those that inhabited his walls were of online games. A small strand of red lights lived inside of a window, his room couldn't have been any cleaner-

And everyone mistook Shinji to be a messy rat.

_Of course. It makes sense. He has all the time in the world to clean his room._

"So! Did you want something to drink? Or maybe something to munch on? Sure I could find you something."

"I don't have an appetite. Thanks anyway."

"What brought you by? You aren't busy?"

Atsuki opened his mouth to respond, but Shinji popped out with his own response. "Oh, I know," the Naruse said, holding up a hand as if to acknowledge the obvious.

"You must need me to decode something. Or maybe you need my amazing skills to crawl beneath something."

"Shinji-"

"Just ask me and it's yours, Atsuki. I can take care of anything for you!"

"Then take care of this question," the Saijo snapped, not directing his anger at Shinji but everything else. "What kind of party are you having?"

"Oh, just a little birthday party. See, today's my birthday."

"And why didn't I hear anything about it?"

Shinji's smile was dampened. "Oh, it's no big deal," he replied with a shrug, evidently trying to remain carefree. "Everyone's been so busy, I didn't think to tell anyone. I mean, you've been tied up with DIABLO stuff, and everyone else is running around with their heads cut off."

Atsuki sent his hands straight to Shinji's shoulder. "This actually IS a big deal," he said, stern yet gentle. Surprised by the contact, Shinji buried his eyes deep into the silver knight's eyes, blushing with cherry blossom cheeks.

"Shinji, in case you've forgotten, a birthday marks the day you were born."

"Atsuki-"

"Without your birthday, you obviously wouldn't be here. And no, I didn't come to have you decode something. I didn't come to ask for your help on the DIABLO investigation. I came to see you."

A heart, no stronger than a feather, came to a complete stop. Shinji felt himself freeze, locked in the other's grasp. The FORT knight's eyes were fierce, glowing with the intensity of a million flames. Neither of them spoke for a moment, both focused on the future. A young elf wondered if his greatest dream had come true, while an enraged FORT officer pondered the world's sanity. "Didn't have to," the computer savvy elf said, bowing his head while sending his hands into a wrestling match. Shyness, euphoria and disbelief were as one, all erupting on the Naruse's face.

"A-a-aren't you busy?"

"Not busy enough to see you."

"Atsuki..."

No arguments could be made. There was no way to steer away from the inevitable fantasy at hand. Shinji was still frozen, eyes forever locked on the thief of his heart.

There was no way Atsuki could be looking at him. There was absolutely no way! Atsuki couldn't possibly have feelings for him! After all, he was one of the most popular guys at school-and one of the most desirable! Everybody wanted him! Atsuki could have his pick of any guy from school! He couldn't possibly be stupid enough to want some scrawny, thin computer geek! He couldn't possibly-

Shinji's heart restarted its vibrant melody, but it was much faster than usual. It was as if a pianist was being observed by an executioner, and had to play at the speed of light. Lips nibbled at his neck, gently brushing its skin as a paintbrush would stroke a blank canvas, ready to create a portrait of eternal dawn. "I wanted to see you," a voice said, husky and laden with longing. The Naruse's body was transformed into a puddle of hot, silky butter-

"W-w-wait! Atsuki, are you...ah! Atsuki!"

He wanted to ask if the member of FORT was drunk, but couldn't get the rest of his inquiry out. Unborn words turned into moans, soft and as fragile as feathers. Hands caressed his frame, warm and gentle yet ravenous. A sound halfway between a sigh and moan withdrew from the Naruse's lips, closely followed by gasps of disbelief. "You aren't alone," a voice whispered, radiant with the warmest love.

"I've got you. I've got you, Shinji."

That couldn't be right. Atsuki wasn't really undressing him. Atsuki wasn't kissing him! There had to be something wrong! He had to be drunk! Drunk off of Kenichi's cake, beer, or something! Something had to be off, other than his-

Legs. His legs were silky, buttery, exposed to tender touches. Hands were caressing them, running along his inner thighs-

"Ah...ah...A-A-Atsuki..."

Something was going on. Something strange was going on. Atsuki wasn't really fondling him. The member of FORT had to be drunk off of something, or maybe he had played an hour too long in the world of an elf! Maybe his fantasies were intertwining with reality, or something! Atsuki wasn't really there, caressing his pert little ass, giving him a-

It was small. Horrendously unimpressive, in its owner's eyes. No one in their right mind would want to give him a blow job, let alone the world's greatest blow job! Atsuki wasn't really-

"Ah! Ah...At-su-ki...Atsuki..."

It was small, but it was there. Right inside of the knight's mouth. The silver-haired knight was drinking from it, begging for every last drop, suckling it-

"Atsuki...ah...A..tsuki..."

So good. So soft, so wet, so warm-

"Atsuki, I...I'm...I'm g-g-going to...Atsuki..."

Hands clamped down harder on his buttery, moist behind. He was close, so close...Atsuki was-

"Ah...ah!"

Like water out of a faucet, a flood coursed into Atsuki's mouth. The silver Sigma user didn't move an inch, drinking in every last bit of milk. When the flood came to an end, two pairs of eyes met. Shinji's eyes were ablaze with disbelief, bearing the aura of a horrified fawn. The horror wasn't the least bit poisonous, in a combination with joy. He stared at Atsuki as if the knight had just given him the world, and the stars beyond.

"A...Atsuki..."

Beaming, the Saijo lifted Shinji into his arms. He escorted the Naruse to his bed bridal style, caring for him as he would care for a feather. Shinji gazed up at him, still bearing the eyes of a bewildered fawn. The Saijo was on top of him in a moment, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. "Did that really just happen?" the elf asked, his voice a cross between a meow and a whimper.

Atsuki gave a kiss to his forehead. "It sure did."

"Did you...really mean to do that?"

"I sure did."

"B-b-but...but why?"

"Why else would I give you a blow job, moron? I'm in love with you."

"Ah..."

Neither of them spoke for what felt like an age. Who could speak, locked in a sweet, searing kiss? The kiss was broken five minutes later, though, and it was broken by a blushing Shinji.

"It...it didn't taste weird?"

"No, dumbass," Atsuki replied instantly, half-way between frustration and adoration. While Shinji's questions were annoying, they were incredibly cute.

"A...Atsuki...do you really..."

Another kiss was initiated by the Saijo, and went on for another five minutes. "Do you really have to be so cute?" the knight asked, pretending to snarl. At that question, Shinji's face transformed into a ruby. He snuggled against the other, arms tightened around Atsuki's waist, face glowing. "D-d-does that count?" the purple-haired elf asked, melting Atsuki's heart with his eyes. "I mean, did we just have our first time?"

"Hm. Don't know. I don't know if blow jobs count as love making."

Shinji's cheeks adopted a darker shade of red. Atsuki never used the word 'sex', but used the term 'love making'. He was such a noble sweetheart, warm and kind and-

"I'll make our first time official, though, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Atsuki...Atsuki! Ah!"

_This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening! He can't be-_

"Keep crying out like that and we'll go on all night, kitten."

"At...suki...ah..."

Sucking, drinking, touching, squeezing, so warm, so sweet-

"Ah...d-d-don't s-s-stop...Atsuki..."

The rocking, the waves...the soft rhythm, the warm kisses-

_I don't believe this. He's...he's inside of me...and I feel so-_

* * *

Eight o'clock.

A pair of feathery, fragile eyes fluttered open. It took a second to restore recent memory, and when recent memories flooded back, the small elf released a soft gasp. He was completely naked, dressed in afterglow from head to toe. Strong, thick arms were wrapped around him, protecting him, loving him-

"Hey. About time."

"How long have you been awake?" the Naruse mewled, smiling with ruby red cheeks. Hands were running through his disheveled, wet hair. Their bedsheets held the fragrance of a first time, damp with flesh and milk.

Atsuki was dressed in the same cloak of afterglow, glowing with the deepest reverence. He had the body of a god, pristine and absolutely beautiful. "Like I'm supposed to know," he said, pretending to be annoyed. "I didn't keep track of time."

"I...I didn't fall asleep before I..."

"No, you didn't," the Saijo assured him gently, caressing Shinji's lips with a finger. "You came all right, and you were amazing."

Blushing, Shinji nuzzled his forehead against Atsuki's. Neither of them spoke for another age, merely gazing into each other's eyes. "I didn't know you were into me," the elf said timidly, body rubbing against the other's in a delicate rhythm. "Thought you'd be into one of the other guys. You know, someone a little more..."

"What? Idiotic? Brain-dead?"

"Um...you think other guys are brain-dead?"

"All of 'em except Akira. Ryo too."

"So you won't-"

Before the question met completion, Shinji's tongue met with Atsuki's. "I don't know if your questions are irritating, or wildly adorable," the Saijo said, his voice heavy with the syrup of desire. "And to answer your latest question, no. I won't mind being with you. I want you."

"I love you too, Atsuki..."

Melodious laughter popped out of the elf's mouth. Hands rubbed the insides of his thighs, hungry yet tender. He blushed amidst the touches, glowing, beaming as the silver-haired male planted kisses on his collar bone. "Anything else you have to ask?" the Saijo prodded, squeezing the other's wickedly adorable rump. With Shinji around, he would NEVER need an enhancement pill. Just the mere sight of Shinji's face could give him a four-hour long erection. And his cute little ass?

Ah. If he didn't stop drooling over everything, they'd plunge right into round two. And what if Shinji wasn't ready? He was probably tired, the poor dear.

"Atsuki...wanna stay over? My parents won't be back for six days."

Six days plus Shinji plus an empty house-

So much for not drooling.

"Atsuki...you're...wow. You're...really..."

"I know. And it's all your fault."

The Naruse gazed at Atsuki's engorged manhood, bearing the sweet eyes of a meek but excited child. "I wonder what you'd taste like with whipped cream?" the Saijo asked, drifting off into the clouds.

"Hmm. Or maybe caramel. Some nice, hot, sweet-"

"Ugh," Shinji sighed, irritated not by the fantasy, but by his inability to get a word in. "How long has this been going on? Have you been dreaming about me or something?"

"Haven't had any dreams yet, but I certainly will after this morning," Atsuki replied innocently, smiling with the mischief of a fox. "Hm. Maybe I should slather some nice hot chocolate syrup all over your-HEY! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Away from you, you psychotic sex freak!"

"Come back here! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Piss off! Leave me alone!"

"Ah, we're heading right into the kitchen! You led me straight into my gold mine, kitty!"

"You're not covering me in anything! Leave me alone, you freak!"

Their chase went on, continuing inside of Shinji's kitchen. The laughing Naruse threw kitchen towels at him, Atsuki tossed them off, Shinji made an attempt to bolt-

And was promptly tackled.

"No no no! Get off of meeeeeeee!"

No no no nooooooo! We're right in the kitchen, and he's as hard as a rock! I fell right into his evil trap! Noooooo-

"Perfect. I'm on top of you, and I feel like I could go on for hours with you. Know what that means?"

"Aaah...unngh..."

He was a puddle of butter, melting all over the kitchen floor. The insides of his thighs moistened, the place between his buttocks moistened, Heaven emerged on Earth-

"Aaah...A-A-Atsuki...ahhh..."

Tears erupted. Tears rushed out of Shinji's eyes, flowing freely, relieving him of clear vision. The tears weren't from pain, but from euphoria. The sobbing was pure euphoria. Not only did someone love him, but Atsuki loved him. Atsuki loved him, was making love to him, had already made love to him one way-

* * *

Two days elapsed. A proud, emerald green Christmas tree sang to the world from Shinji's living room, sugar cookies were baking in the oven, guests were on their way for a party, and-

Shinji was downright exhausted.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to stay! How am I supposed to run some stupid Christmas party like this? I'm tiiiired and it's all his fault!_

Even though his body was immeasurably tired, he couldn't stop smiling. Mika, Ryo and Rui were actually coming to his house for a party, and Atsuki loved him. Atsuki was addicted to him, and...

Atsuki didn't think his dingus was too small.

The Saijo had made love to him six times in two days. He made love to him on the table, on the counter amidst cookie batter, in the tub-

And he couldn't stop gushing over his blushing kitten.

Shinji Naruse would never again be lonely.

* * *

This was composed to Flyleaf's Memento Mori album.

So! What did you think, dearies? Shinji's insecurities over his 'dingus' (another word for manhood, by the way) was inspired by GintaxAlvissxForever's 'Broken Hearts'. Shinji's size is insulted by two of the villanious characters. And the insults (sadly) make sense, as the Naruse is a bit on the scrawny side. AND NO, SHINJI'S BIRTHDAY WAS NOT ACCURATE.

After this, I'll head off to work on 'Feather'. The full title is 'Feather on the Moon', inspired by 'Broken Hearts' and 'The Mummy' film. It'll concern anime-style drama, angst and suspense! Shinji, Arthur Mays and Ryo will be in grave danger, thrust into the ride of their lives. Atsuki and company (including several original characters) will pursue them, hoping to save them before wicked hearts claim their bodies! I've already got the bulk of the story worked out, including the finale, which will take place in Italy (inspired by Assassin's Creed II). The tale was originally meant to endanger only Ryo and Shinji, but Arthur was barely thrown in several minutes ago.

It makes sense. After all, everyone gushes over how beautiful Arthur is in the game. And you'll discover how his beauty will tie into 'Feather'.

As for the finale, I only need the VERY end of the finale-and then the story will be complete. I'll say that the end will have a severe impact on Ryo-that I can say for certain right now. Mika will be a bonafide yaoi addict through the entire tale, and will be in Heaven by the finale. I'm thinking of having either Mika or Rui play the part of Madison/Tomoyo (CardCaptor Sakura fashion designer), and our heroes will rush into the Italy finale in perfect, heroic fashion. Thanks to Assassin's Creed II, I'll have Atsuki (with a brand-new hair color, by the way) dressed in the sexy, breathtaking fashion of an assassin.

Oh yeah. And Nami will have a new animal friend. A bird, to be exact. That'll come in handy for the finale. If you'd like additional insight on the finale, listen to these songs: Requiem of a Tower, Pompeii by ES Posthumus and Lacrimosa Dominae.

I'm not sharing anything else on 'Feather' other than this tidbit. This bit was inspired by a Tokyo Underground scene, from Episode 2.

Kenichi: I hope for your sake that's all true...because if you even think of deflouring my son, I'll have to kill you.

Sen: What?!

Akira: (anime style teardrop) Daaaaaad....

If I'm struck by any more oneshot ideas, I'll be sure to post them. In the meantime, I'll mold 'Feather' into perfection. If you're going to submit feedback, please make sure it isn't anti-boy love or mercilessly technical. I do not wish to have any Lux Pain professor lecture me on what the characters do. Can't enjoy deviations from normal routines, don't read any of my Lux Pain work.

Wish me luck, dearies!

P.S. (Out of Darkness from DMC4 OST plays) Oh wait. Last night, while listening to this song, I thought of a KILLER Shinji/Atsuki scene. It's to die for. It makes me cry, just thinking of it. See, Atsuki uses-

Ah, I'm not saying anything.


End file.
